Dulce venganza
by Folk23
Summary: Y si Stefan hubiera llegado un poco más tarde cuando Tyler y Caroline discuten en el 5x12? Versión alternativa de lo que ocurre cuando Tyler descubre que Caroline se acostó con su peor enemigo, Klaus Mikaelson. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personaje al azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Dulce venganza

**Autor: **Folk23

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings:** Tyler/Caroline

**Sinopsis:** Y si Stefan hubiera llegado un poco más tarde cuando Tyler y Caroline discuten en el 5x12? Versión alternativa de lo que ocurre cuando Tyler descubre que Caroline se acostó con su peor enemigo, Klaus Mikaelson. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personaje al azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._  
_**  
**_**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personaje al azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**_POV Tyler_**

- ¡Caroline Forbes! ¡Vamos! Ahora que te acostaste con Klaus, ¿cómo fue?

Las palabras flotan en el aire congelándome en mi sitio sin creer lo que he escuchado sin querer. Me giro tan rápido hacia las chicas que me parece escuchar como me cruje el cuello. Elena y Caroline están hablando y de repente los ojos de ambas se fijan en mí. No me avergüenza que me pillen espiándolas pero no quiero saber más. Reanudo mi camino cambiando el sentido de mis pasos para volver escaleras arriba.

- ¡Ty, espera! – me pide Caroline a mis espaldas pero no me detengo. Ahora mismo mi ex novia es la persona que menos me apetece ver sobre la tierra. - ¡¿Quieres esperar?!

Acelero el paso sin molestarme en responder.

- ¡Tyler por dios! ¡No montes una escena!

- ¿Qué no monte qué? – me giro a encararla. - ¿Sabes qué Caroline? Bah, da igual, no merece la pena. Déjame en paz. – le digo decepcionado y trato de irme.

- Tyler Lockwood, por supuesto que no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me escuche. – me la imagino perfectamente cruzando los brazos y refunfuñando enfadada como una niña pequeña. Eso solía hacerme gracia ahora me saca de quicio.

Entro en la primera habitación vacía que veo y cierro la puerta cuando ambos estamos dentro.

- No me apetece escucharte, Caroline. – me cruzo de brazos. – No tengo ningún interés en escuchar lo mucho que disfrutaste acostándote con el monstruo que mató a mi madre.

Baja la cabeza avergonzada y eso enciende mi ira.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin entenderlo.

- Te fuiste, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. – hace un mohín. – Que tú no quisieras quedarte conmigo no implica que no pueda salir adelante.

- No estoy celoso si es lo que piensas. – ladeo la cabeza cada vez más mosqueado porque en su mundo de fantasía sea incapaz de ver la realidad. - ¿Por qué no piensas por una vez?

- ¿Qué? – pregunta desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? – pregunto asqueado, sin entender como no lo he visto antes o como podía gustarme. Solo siento repulsión al mirarla. - ¿Te acuerdas de cuando le decías a Elena que no podía estar con Damon? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de criticar lo que siempre criticabas?

- No es lo mismo. – responde enfadada. Vaya, parece que la comparación ha surtido efecto.

- ¿Y exactamente en qué no es lo mismo? – pregunto calmado, mi furia apenas contenida. - ¿En qué Damon lleva mucho tiempo ayudándonos? ¿En qué Klaus lo único que ha hecho ha sido traer muerte y desgracias para la gente de este pueblo? ¿Dónde está diferencia? Espera, lo sé. – no dejo que hable. – En que has sido tú la que lo ha hecho y por eso está bien, porque doña perfecta nunca se equivoca.

- No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.

- ¿Y quién lo tiene? ¿Elena que perdió a su tía por culpa de ese monstruo? ¿No te basta con que matase a mi madre con mis propias manos y no me quede nadie más? ¿Eso no es suficiente?

- Estás exagerando Tyler, escucha… - agita las manos y da un paso hacia mí.

Ese paso se convierte en el desencadenante de todo lo que pasó después. Todo transcurrió muy rápido en el momento, ni siquiera me di cuenta de mis propios actos ni de lo que Caroline hacía, estaba demasiado furioso para ser racional.

Alguien me aparta de Caroline y dejo de verlo todo rojo cuando mi espalda golpea la puerta con fuerza. Mi ex novia se apoya en Stefan, quién nos ha separado y no tengo ni idea de cómo ha entrado.

- Lárgate Stefan. – le gruño poniéndome en pie.

- ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? – me mira con los ojos desorbitados de asombro y poco de terror.

Caroline tiene la cabeza baja y una mano en el cuello, cuando la aparta puedo ver la sangre que la cubre. ¿De dónde ha salido? Las miradas de ambos se clavan en mí y muy despacio alzo una mano y acaricio los colmillos que he sacado sin darme cuenta. Están manchados por la sangre que también cae por mi barbilla y que sabe como el caramelo más dulce del mundo cuando la saboreo.

- ¿Me has mordido? – pregunta Caroline, una pregunta estúpida como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué has hecho Tyler? – pregunta Stefan en tono ¿decepcionado? ¡Qué se joda! Yo lo estoy más.

- Anda mira, ya tienes excusa para ir a ver a tu amado. – río sarcásticamente y me doy la vuelta sin atisbo de remordimientos. Caroline me lo ha dejado muy claro, nuestros mundos ya no coinciden, hace tiempo que dejó de ser mi problema.

Salgo de la mansión sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a vivir mi propia vida como debería haber hecho hace tiempo, relamiéndome la sangre que me queda por los labios para saborear una vez más el dulce sabor de la venganza.

**FIN**


End file.
